Saving You
by badassgamergirl
Summary: You know how some people are blind but aren't really blind. Now I know how that sounds what I mean is they only see what they want to see or what others allowed them to see.
1. Chapter 1

This story was created on my wattpad account soulwriter123 so to see the pictures and videos you have to go there.


	2. Chapter 2

You know how some people are blind but aren't really blind. Now I know how that sounds what I mean is they only see what they want to see or what others allowed them to see.

People like me we get really good at hiding how we feel, but sometimes we let our walls drop just enough to let that one special person grab us and pull us from that fortress we built around ourselves

But is doesn't always have to be one person


	3. Chapter 3

**(A:N that's how Sky looks)**

"And how does that make you feel?" asked Margret. She's my therapist, kind of funny how a smile can hide how someone feels huh.

"Perfectly fine, I don't really care anymore!" I say with a fake bubbly personality.

"That's good, oh would you look at that our time's up would you like to come back next week?" asked Margret.

"No, I think i'm ready to stop therapy now. Thanks so much for your help." I say.

"That's great to hear you've made such a great improvement since I first saw you." exclaimed Margret.

"Yea see you!" I say with my 'bubbly voice' as I walk out the door of the therapy building. As I step onto the concrete sidewalk, and turn and walk out of town I see the ships, the Ark, and the Nemesis, (little history lesson the war ended so the Autobots helped to Decepticons get the Nemesis out of the ocean and now they live right next to each other.)

The Autobots and Decepticons are out and about, what I mean by that is, Optimus and Megatron are having a conversation, The Command thrine are just landing in bipedal-mode from racing the Conehead thrine, and Spike is with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker having a conversation with the Command thrine after running over with them.

Speaking of Spike I 'know' him from school because we're lab partners. Anyway, he sees me and waves to me calling out my name.

"SKY HEY COME OVER HERE FOR A SECOND!" oh no was the only thing that crossed my mind as I walked over. The moment I got there I was picked up by non-other than Starscream so I was kind of face level with Spike.

"Hey Spike what's up?" I ask with a little annoyance.

"I just saw you walking by and thought I'd tell you that your dirt bike is almost done with repairs because I know how much you love you that thing. And to ask you to the 8th-grade dance." He says.

"Oh yea I do love that thing and it would be grea- wait what!?" I said almost yelling at the end.

"Um, I wanted to take you to the 8th-grade dance if it's okay with you?" He asked with question.

"Yeah it's completely okay with me, but one question why me?" I asked with confusion.

"Why not you, your smart, funny, fun have a great personality and I like hanging out with you in general. So will you?" He replied

"Yeah, Um just so you know i've never been to a dance or anything like a formal dance before." I say.

"It's okay neither have I." He said with a laugh. After that, I told him that I had to go because I was late for a thing at church(that I don't go to). Starscream put me down and I said bye to Spike and the guys with him and ran off down the road and only stopped when I was in my house and leaning on the door, and thought what have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

As I lean on my door and think about what I agreed to just 10 minutes before, I stopped thinking about Spike and remembered that he was with the Autobots and Decepticons and my mind started to twist his words.

 _He just wants to take me so he can have a go at breaking what's left of my sanity and heart!_ My mind whispered.

"No, NO HE WON'T!". I yelled as I was sliding down the door and end up sitting on the floor.

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!" I scream as I curl into myself.

3 minutes later I somehow dragged my self up and over to the kitchen and got eggs, bacon, and bread to make somewhat I call dine fast get it because it's breakfast for dinner. I turned a put my phone on the music player dock and started to play music most of it is songs that me and my brother share when he comes back from college to chill with me over the summer.

I was cooking the eggs and bacon when suddenly 'Read all about it' started to play and I sang with it just for the hell of it. Never noticing that Spike, and the Autobot and Decepticon command staff in their holoform's was there. **(A:N You should listen to the music now that's what sky sounds like when she's just dicking around singing songs she knows.)**

I hear claps and whistles, my head shoots up and my hand grabs a knife that's sitting next to me I spin around and throw it, I gasp in shock when the knife hits the wall centimeters from Spike's head.

"OH MY GOD, IM SO SORRY SPIKE I DIDN'T HEAR YOU COME IN AND OH GOD IM REALLY SORRY!" I say all with on breath and shoot over to look him over in case he did get hit with it.

" Wait how did you get in here?" I ask and look at him and the men he is with, with suspicion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait how did you get in here?" I ask and look at him and the men he is with suspicion.

"Um you dropped your key so I thought that I would bring it to you but when I got here and knocked you didn't answer and we heard someone singing so I unlocked the door, oh and I put the keys on the key hanger by the door." Spike said with a slight rush in his voice. As I step back in front of Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp **(A:N The pic at the top is what they look like without the blood, fire, rips in the flight suits, and helmets)**.

"Wait if I had your key how did you get in?" Spike questioned looking me the eyes.

"Oh I just climbed over the fence and came in through the window, Now are you going to tell me who your friends are." I questioned seriously.

"Oh yea this is Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Megatron, Soundwave, and the mechs standing behind you are The Command Thrine Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp." answered Spike pointing to each of them as he said their names.

"Haha, yea from what I remember they are giant robots." I say in a duh voice.

"They have something that they call a holoform, it's a solid projection that they sometimes use to walk around with me, comes in handy when you get called into the principal's office and you don't want to explain to your dad why you got into a fight, by the way, thanks for playing my uncle I owe you Jazz, big time." Explained Spike rubbing his neck.

"Not the weirdest thing I've heard or seen." I responded shrugging as I look around at the Bots and Cons.

"Nice to meet you guys and as spike might have told you my name is Sky." I say to the holoforms.

"Yea, nice to meet you and I just have to say that the way you got into your house was boss as fuck!" Skywarp exclaimed as I spun on my heel to look at him and his mates.

"Thanks Skywarp." I answer with a smile. Starscream and Thundercracker look at me and to the shock of everyone (but Skywarp and me) smile gently.

"Your hurting little one." Thundercracker says and Starscream nods.

"Shhhh, little sky don't worry we have you and here in our arms you'll stay." Starscream says gently as he pulls me to him as I gave one protest and then just leaned into him as I felt Thundercracker and Skywarp hug me as well.


	6. Chapter 6

After they hugged me we all moved to the living room and as it turns out Skywarp and I both like Fairy Tail and that Starscream and I are a lot alike in some ways. I got to meet Soundwave's kids, well I got to meet Rumble and Frenzy as they are the only ones out to the cassettes who have human holoforms.

As I 'talked' to Rumble and Frenzy, Soundwave and Starscream decided that they and myself need to have a nap or for me quiet time as we were kind of rowdy. Rowdy as in playing CS: GO on the computers in the game corner and yelling at each other so loud that they could hear us on the moon and because we had used some very vulgar choice of words.

So now Rumble and Frenzy are taking a nap on Soundwaves chest as he laid on his back and Thundercracker somehow got me to do the same as Starscream and Skywarp lay next to us and either has their arm around me (Skywarp) or are softly stroking my hair(Starscream) OR they are rubbing my back in a fatherly way(Thundercracker).

The Autobots and Megatron have got the idea and are either having a quiet conversation(Optimus, Megatron, and Prowl) or are contently watching everyone and what they are doing(Jazz and Spike).

Overall everyone was enjoying a calm and quiet moment and I am ashamed to say that the strong arm around me, the stroking of my hair and the gentle but firm rubbing of my back got me into a gentle and steady sleep, which is weird and out of character for me but it felt nice to feel safe and cared for, for the first time in a long time.

As when I woke, I noticed that I was looking a black and purple flight suit and immediately knew that I was laying on Skywarp's chest. I kept my eyes closed and heard someone I knew not so well, my brother.

"Who the hell are you people and why is Sky laying on your chest?" My brother asked.

"We are her friends as well as Spike's so back up I don't feel like they are safe with you so close to them." Reports Starscream in an irritated and aggressive tone standing close to me and Spike. At this point, I feel like I need to step in and stop a fight before it starts.

"Hey bro how are you?" I say before Megatron could say anything to provoke him.

"Fine, now why are you laying on his chest and who are these people and why are they in my house?" He responded with an angry tone.

I start to sit up and a hand reaches out to help me get up. I look up to see that it's Prowl, I look up at him after I stand and say thank you to him. I then turn to my brother.

"They are-


	7. Chapter 7

"They are-"

"You know what, What right do you have to come in here and act like you care about me and my wellbeing!" I say (not quite yelling but close) at him. Megatron walked over and placed a hand on my head and Optimus stood next to my left shoulder.

Jazz walked over and gently pulled me to his side. My eyes then filled with fear when he turned and started to stare right at me.

His face contorted with anger (he was standing so close to me that he could reach out and touch me) and in a flash, he raised his hand **SMACK,** my head goes sideways from the force of the hit, almost immediately after he was shoved into the wall and I was picked up by Megatron, I stayed with Megatron for all of 5 seconds before I was snatched away from him by Soundwave so he could take me out with Rumble, Frenzy, and Spike.

Soundwave took me, Rumble, Frenzy, and Spike out of the house as the sounds of a gun was fired, the Autobots and Decepticons run out.

Optimus pulls Spike into his arms and checks him over for wounds, Soundwave put me down and pulled Rumble and Frenzy over to him to check them for wounds, I felt myself being grabbed and picked up and placed on someone's hip, I look up and see Thundercracker was the one holding me it was at this point that I noticed that I was being checked by Starscream and Skywarp.

After we are all cleared for wounds Spike was put in the cab of Optimus's alt-mode, Jazz put Soundwaves real form down and Rumble and Frenzy's cassette forms down they entered Soundwaves chest and Jazz picked them up again and put them in his alt-mode, the rest of the Autobots did the same telling The Command trine and Megatron.

They waited until everyone else left and then TC handed me to Megatron and walked over to Screamer, they talked for a bit when he came back over he hand gotten a human helmet for jets and placed it on my head, Warp and Screamer walked over and smiled at me as their real forms warped in thanks to Warp, Megatron changed back to and placed me in TC cockpit.

The seat belts went over me and clipped into place the cockpit closed and they started to take off.

"Hey, where are we going!?" I yell still shocked and scared.

"Back home." They replied simply and continued flying, 3 miles from my house the rest of the Decepticon fliers joined us and The Command Trine made an announcement that shocked everyone but Megatron who was flying us.


End file.
